


Something Pretty

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Feminizing Language, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: General Hux loves Kylo's tits, and he loves dressing them up in pretty things even more...





	Something Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [MissMegh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh) for proofreading <3

On this evening, Kylo’s heart was beating even faster than usually when he was about to enter Hux's quarters. Unfamiliar textures were catching against the most intimate parts of his body below his robes, reminding him with every movement of the power he had given the General. He pressed the buzzer and walked in as soon as the doors slid open.

Hux was sitting at his desk, but turned his chair around when Kylo came to a stop a few feet away from him. The hunger in his light blue eyes made a shiver go through Kylo’s body.

“You’re on time for a change. Incredible. I wonder if there is any reason for your eagerness…?”

Kylo blushed under his mask. There was no way Hux was seeing the change in his color, but still a little lazy grin appeared on the General’s face, as if his eyes could see through his mask, through his robe, right down to his skin…

“Are you wearing them?” the General asked, his voice slow, every word as enunciated as it would be during one of his speeches, but with a roughness in them that betrayed his own excitement.

Kylo nodded and steeled himself, pushed his nervousness back just enough to let the delicious anticipation send a grin to his still hidden face. “As you have ordered, General,” he answered, just the slightest bit of audacity in his voice.

Hux drew out the moment, staring at him with the same intensity he had noticed earlier. He crossed his legs, and even though he made it look perfectly casual, Kylo felt a rush of arousal curse through his body at the thought that even imagining what Kylo had in store for him was enough to give Hux an erection visible enough for him to want to hide.

“Well, then,” came the General’s voice again. “Take off your helmet. And your robes.”

“Eager today, are you?” Kylo asked as he took off his helmet. “Where’s my nightly lecture? Don’t tell me I’ve not done anything to arouse your displeasure today, General.”

Hux let out a little growl that indicated that he was arousing something quite else, and he stood up to come and help him with his robes – or rather, hurry him up. It was nearly eerie how well the General knew Kylo’s robes by now. Where he’d been relegated to waiting impatiently at first because of all the hidden hooks and latches of his armor, he now got them off nearly faster than Kylo himself.

When Hux had finally gotten to the usually innermost layer, an undershirt of black silk, Kylo couldn’t keep a smug little grin off his face at the hunger in his eyes. He hadn’t known how he felt about the General’s little ‘gift’ at first, but that look was worth every chance of embarrassment. And if a little extra fabric was what would move his stoic General’s face to such an expression of  reverent anticipation, then by the Force, it was definitely worth it.

Slowly, as if he wanted to draw out every moment, he opened the lacing at the front of the long undershirt, then pulled it over Kylo’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

A sound like a growling sigh right out of the General’s throat greeted the revelation of red lace and tiny white frills. Hux let his fingers run over the flimsy texture of the bra, making Kylo shiver. It had already been strange to put the lingerie on, but the feeling of sheer, soft lace moving against his nipples as those clever fingers played with the fabric felt like something out of this world.

“Glorious,” Hux whispered, voice breathy, nearly hoarse. He cupped Kylo’s pecs with both hands and pushed them together, then he leaned forward and buried his face in the crease between them, moaning softly at the feeling. Kylo put a hand on the back of his head and pushed him in closer, biting his lip to keep himself from gasping at the feeling of Hux's fingertips brushing over his lace-covered nipples.

Hux let his tongue swipe from the top of Kylo’s breastbone up to his neck and to his ear, biting it as he put his hands on Kylo’s arse, which was dressed in matching lace to his bra. “Your tits are going to be the death of me,” he growled, and one of his hands left his rear again to reach up between them and run a knuckle over the underwire. “I am going to fuck them so well today, you will be washing cum out of your hair for days…”

Kylo snorted and tangled his fingers in the redhead’s hair, pulling his mouth back to his own and kissing him deeply before he let go and said: “You’d think with your thing for tits you’d have found yourself a cute little wife ages ago, instead of fucking your co-commander…”

Hux smirked, then he let the hand that was still on Kylo’s ass slide forward and cup his crotch to squeeze him gently. “The problem is that I’ve not yet found any potential female marriage candidate with quite such a nice cock…” He kissed down Kylo’s jaw and bit his earlobe again. He was always toothy in the bedroom, but Kylo didn’t much mind – he liked a little bit of pain, and the sharpness of the General’s teeth grounded him beautifully into his body.

“Believe me,” Hux continued, sinking to his knees and letting go of his pecs, “if it weren’t for your ridiculous physique, I’d have found myself somebody less bothersome ages ago.” 

Kylo grinned down as Hux started to mouth his cock through the sheer red fabric that made up the lower half of his lace bottom’s front. His fingers were pulling the waistband at the top, thumbs rubbing over the lacy upper half. “As if,” Kylo nearly purred. “You’d never give up fucking me over your desk any time I annoy you.”

Hux licked up the front of his panties, drawing a rasping gasp from Kylo. “And you’re far too fond of annoying me so you can get fucked over my desk,” he snapped back.

“Well, looks like we’re even, then,” Kylo groaned as he took a hold of Hux's head and started grinding against his face through the flimsy red fabric.

Hux opened his mouth and rubbed his lips against his cock again, then his hands found their way to the back of the pair of panties once more. The fabric covering Kylo’s butt was red and sheer, no lace in sight, but the glide against his skin still gave him goosebumps down his legs when Hux pushed his fingers through one of the leg openings and started playing with his cleft.

Kylo groaned lowly and pushed Hux's face harder against his crotch when one of his fingers brushed over his entrance.

“Let’s take this to your bed, shall we?” he muttered, grinding his cock against Hux's cheek one last time before he let him go. “So you can get your cock between my tits and get yourself off on this whole lace fetish shit of yours.”

Hux let out a little snort and licked over the wet spot where the sheer fabric clung to the tip of his cock. “‘ _My_ lace fetish’, he says while his cock is already soaking that thing.”

Kylo grabbed the nape of Hux's neck and pulled him up to lick his way into his mouth, faintly tasting himself on his lips. “My cock’s not drooling because of those panties, but because of that pretty face it gets to hump…”

Hux rolled his eyes and kissed Kylo’s chin. “So I have a thing for putting your tits and ass into pretty fabrics. I’m going to squeeze those lace-covered boobs really, really good while I fuck you later, so you really have no reason to complain.”

“Not complaining,” Kylo rumbled and grabbed Hux by the shoulders to pull him towards his bedroom, but when the General reached up to loosen the collar of his uniform, he hesitated before he asked: “How about you leave your uniform on tonight?” He could feel his cheeks heat up, and he didn’t quite understand how _that_ would embarrass him while he was standing in nothing but made-for-men lingerie in front of the guy who habitually bent him over his desk.

But the look on Hux's face, the surprise and hunger and arousal he could see in his eyes, the heat that radiated from him like from a speeder’s engine drew the blood right from his face and back into his cock where it belonged. He swallowed as Hux's thin lips stretched into a vicious smile.

“Seems like you want to be a proper little slut tonight, hm?” He pushed Kylo’s hand off his shoulder and grabbed him by the throat, leading him backwards into the bedroom. “I bet I can guess this fantasy of yours… It’s not like I didn’t hear enough of them to know how your dirty mind works…” He licked his lips and pushed Kylo, whose legs were turning to jelly under his hot gaze, back onto the bed. Hux looked impressive from this perspective, all fire-red hair, haughty grin and black uniform, and Kylo couldn’t help spreading his legs to allow Hux in when he stepped closer. Hux caught his wrists and pinned them to the bed next to his head, and even though Kylo knew he could throw him off without any difficulty his show of dominance made his blood pump like mad.

Hux leaned in close to his ear, the rough fabric of his jodhpurs rasping over the sensitive inside of his thighs, over the delicate lace at the upper half of his panties. He bit his earlobe again before he whispered: “Do you want to be my little big-titted whore tonight, some tart from some backwater planet being honored by a visit of the great General of the First Order? Is that what you’d like, being selected from a whole room full of hot whores, and being used by somebody so far above you that you’re not even worth the time it takes for me to open my collar? Just a little slut wearing his hottest lace in the hopes of having his ass filled and his face painted with the spunk of somebody superior?”

Kylo might have told himself that his shiver and moan were only results of Hux's hot breath beating against his sensitive ear, but he knew better, and so did Hux. It should have bothered him, that the General seemed to be able to read his mind, but stars, it was nice to know that somebody knew you well enough to paint the pictures you’d only seen in your most secret fantasies with nothing but words and smiles.

With a low growl, Hux positioned himself over Kylo’s chest, one knee at either side. Kylo was broad enough that even the General’s long legs had trouble to keep him above his chest, so he could feel the bottom of his trousers against his ribcage, the threat of Hux just putting all of his weight onto him always looming, though Kylo wasn’t quite sure it was a threat. Something in him wanted to be crushed by him, used as a chair and a toy and a whore.  Hux let go of his hands and grabbed the back of his head with one hand, then opened the fly of his trousers with the other and pulled out his half-hard cock.

“Open up and get it nice and slippery,” he crooned and leaned forward to feed his flesh to Kylo, who eagerly opened up and let the hot length slide all the way down his throat. Hux braced himself on the bed, kneeling on all fours above him now, and slowly started to fuck Kylo’s mouth with the same motions he would be going through while doing push-ups, just with a little more hip-movement. Kylo relaxed beneath him, sucking him in whenever he moved down and licking the length of his cock whenever he pulled back, one of his own hands lazily rubbing the bulge in his panties while he enjoyed the taste of the General’s pre-cum.

Hux pulled back soon enough. He sat back on his chest and covered both of Kylo’s lace-covered pecs with his hands, then squeezed gently. His thumbs were rubbing over the rim of the fabric, before they slipped in and found their way to Kylo’s already painfully hard nipples. Kylo watched Hux's face from hooded eyes while a shudder ran through him at being touched like that. His nipples had always been sensitive, and combined with Hux's obvious thing for his ‘tits’, this sensitivity made for a huge asset when they were playing. He rolled his eyes when Hux pushed the fabric up farther and started running his thumbnails around his nipples, before a sharp twitch at his right one made Kylo gasp.

“Fuck,” he gasped, then he reached for Hux's head and pulled him down into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss that was more teeth than lips. The heat of Hux's mouth made Kylo even harder, and the mere thought that Hux had basically told him that he was planning to come twice tonight made his cock twitch with frustration. He’d not be allowed to come before Hux was finished with him, he knew that, and he hated it about as much as it turned him on.

Stars, he tasted so good… Kylo’s hand was still grasping at his short hair, Hux's fingers were still torturing – now pinching, twisting – his nipples while Kylo pushed his tongue into Hux's mouth, trying to drown in the slightly metallic taste. A shuddering moan passed between them when Hux slipped a little farther down and sat down on Kylo’s crotch, rubbing their cocks together. The rough fabric of Hux's pants caught at the flimsy structure of the red panties, and Kylo was sure he was going to die right then and there. He moved his hand from Hux's head to his collar and pulled him back , then he pushed his hands away from his pecs. The bra had been pushed up so far that it was crunched up over his nipples, but it slipped down again when Kylo put his hands to the sides of his tits, brushing over his deliciously sore, throbbing nipples and making his mouth fall open with a near-delirious sigh.

He held Hux's hot gaze as he pushed his pecs together, feeling deliciously debauched.

“Come on, General,” he whispered, doing his best to give his voice a hoarse undertone. “Come on and fuck my tits.”

Hux raised his brows at him before slapping him in the face with the back of his hand. Kylo absolutely couldn’t keep his groan from slipping over his lips.

“Demanding little bitch, aren’t you? Whores like you should be begging for cock, not demanding it, slut.” He still inched up further, until his crotch was right above Kylo’s face, and started slapping his cheeks with his now completely hard cock. Kylo opened his mouth, desperate for a taste of that precum-dripping tip, but Hux just made him hunt it in a way that made humiliation run down his spine like ice water while he kept slapping his cheek and once even his nose.

“Ready to beg, bitch?” Hux growled, grabbing Kylo’s hair and pulling his head back so that he could rub his cock over the curve of his jaw. Kylo groaned at the pain, and feebly tried to nod, which just made the burning in his scalp worse. His whole body was on fire just from the position they were in, Kylo helpless on his back, Hux throning above him, his cock so close to his hungry mouth but at the same time so far…

“Please,” he rasped out, licking his lips because they felt painfully dry without Hux's precum slicking them, “please, General, fuck my tits… I need your cum on my face, I need you to use me, I’m going to die if you don’t use me… ”

Hux grinned again, that hungry smirk that made everything in Kylo pulsate with the need to be ruined, and pulled his hair a last time before he let go. He inched closer above him and cupped his half-covered pecs again, before he started kneading them so hard that Kylo felt as if he’d be ripping them off any second. A shuddering noise that sounded dangerously close to a whine slipped over his lips, and he pushed his chest up towards those hands in a combination of desperate submission and the futile hope that the pain would ease if he changed his position. Hux just growled at him – or purred, it was hard to tell at this point – and pinched his nipples through the fabric. Kylo let out a yell – he was far too sensitive for that by now, and he actually found himself struggling when the tight grip didn’t ease. Hux let go of his chest when Kylo’s mid reared up, and slapped his face again.

“Calm down, slut,” he whispered, then he cupped his pecs once more and pushed them together – less brutal than before, but still hard enough to make the skin at the side of Kylo’s chest sting fiercely. He finally gave him his cock, though; he let it slip between the crease Hux's brutal ministrations had created between Kylo’s pecs, let it rub over the soft, hairless skin and the slightly more abrasive lace once, twice, then adjusted his grip so that Kylo’s tits perfectly cradled his flesh.

When he finally began to fuck his pecs, Kylo just couldn’t help letting out a needy, happy moan. He still felt strange, being turned on this much by something like this… After all, it wasn’t even half as intense as the way Hux had tortured his pecs earlier, and the only sensations he got from it was a slightly unpleasant pressure around his pecs and the slimy, warm feeling of a leaking cock along his breastbone. But by all stars in the universe, he was enjoying this so much. Even just the thought of what was happening – _Hux is tit-fucking me_ – made his cock and his entire middle twitch upwards with happy abandon. And when he looked up at Hux's face, into those half-closed eyes that with pupils blown so far that they seemed to be all black, at his sex-flushed skin, his slightly open lips, the sweat running down his neck and into his collar...

Fuck, he was going to come just from having his tits fucked if he wasn’t careful. Hux would never let him hear the end of that. 

He was so fucked. He was nothing but Hux's submissive little bitch, a Force user who let somebody with the Force sensitivity of a sheet of durasteel overpower him and spread his legs and use him whenever he wanted.  He really was a dirty, depraved slut, and when the General’s shuddering intake of breath announced his climax, and his hot cum sprayed Kylo’s face, he felt like he had found paradise.

Hux was watching him while he shuddered through his orgasm, and Kylo made sure to open his mouth wide to try and catch as much of the spurts of cum that landed on him as possible, chasing it with his tongue for extra effect. His cock jumped against its lace prison again when he saw Hux closing his eyes for a moment, his chest moving with a groan that he didn’t let out, before that hand was back in his hair, but pulling him forward this time. Hux thrust his hips forward, so that his slowly softening cock met Kylo’s hungry mouth, and Kylo let out a little appreciative groan as he started licking and sucking him clean. Hux only let go of his hair when he was far beyond clean, and pulled himself out of Kylo’s mouth with a wet, beautifully obscene sound. Kylo growled lowly at the loss of his toy, but Hux didn’t move farther down his body like he’d have thought he would, but instead came up so far that his knees were on either side of Kylo’s head, before he lowered himself and pushed his balls against Kylo’s lips.

Kylo groaned again as he opened his mouth and started lapping at Hux's sack, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat and the softness of his skin, before he sucked at each of his orbs individually. He would likely have been able to suck both at the same time – one of the few perks of his near freakishly broad mouth – but he’d have to use his hands for that, and Hux generally preferred to be only touched by Kylo’s mouth, as if mere contact with Kylo’s hands would encroach on his dominance. Kylo didn’t quite understand it, but he respected his strange hangups. Even though he would have loved to grab Hux's thighs right now and push him properly down on his face, make him sit on him with his whole weight...

Fuck, he wanted to come so bad. But now that he was smearing Hux's cum from his face back against his cock, he’d have to wait until Hux was ready again. He groaned against his balls, then licked his way up the underside of his cock when the General pulled back a little, making sure that he got as much of his cum as possible.

Hux changed his position again, laying down right on top of Kylo. He grabbed his wrists, then started to lick his own cum from Kylo’s face, but instead of swallowing it, he kissed it right into Kylo’s waiting, greedy mouth. Kylo closed his eyes and enjoyed the mingling of tastes, the slimey saltiness of Hux's cum and the sweet wetness of his tongue, showing Hux just how grateful he was by sending out low moans after every swipe of his tongue. Of course, those moans were helped along quite a bit by the way Hux's uniformed body was rubbing against his own skin. His sensitive chest was practically rubbed raw by his buttons, and since he was still a little shorter than Kylo, Hux's thigh was now perfectly cradled between his legs, his jodhpurs practically scraping against the sheer fabric of his panties. That fabric was so wet from precum by now that it would likely leave a stain on those regulation pants, but he was pretty sure that Hux was beyond caring about that right now. He played with the thought of sneakily humping Hux's leg until he’d come in his panties, but then he just relaxed under Hux's demanding kisses. It was just a lot better to come with a cock up his ass. He could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are interested, here are my references for the lingerie: [Bra](http://shop.hommemystere.com/monique-bra/), [Panties](http://shop.hommemystere.com/monique-panty/)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, and you can catch me on [tumblr](http://frillyfacefins.tumblr.com) as well <3


End file.
